dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Knuckles
Kevin Kabrinsky, codenamed Knuckles, was a Dino Attack agent who was also a skilled boxer. Biography Early Life At one point, Kevin Kabrinsky was given a handgun by his uncle, who was a member of the LEGO City Police Department. The uncle told Kevin to give it to Benton Kabrinsky one day, because Benton would need "a real gun". Alpha Team In 2004, Knuckles joined Alpha Team to fight Evil Ogel during Mission Deep Freeze, but he didn't move up very far in rank. When B and Crooks joined Alpha Team the following year, they managed to stick together as a squad despite all the protests against their family ties. In 2008, Knuckles was secretly contacted by his uncle Ezekiel Kabrinsky, also known as the Ogel operative Zapper. Knuckles learned the truth about Zapper, who had sworn to protect his family and was requesting information to keep tabs on them. Knuckles agreed, but did not tell anyone else about this. Dino Attack In 2010, Knuckles joined the Dino Attack Team. After the destruction of LEGO Island, Knuckles was in a group of Dino Attack agents in LEGO City. They were in trouble and sent out a distress call, which was received by the Coast Guard. Knuckles was rescued by Elizabeth Winsor and Frank Bowman in a Coast Guard helicopter. While he was grateful for their assistance, Knuckles was determined to return to the fight and help his friends. Attempts to restrain him proved unsuccessful, eventually resulting in him hijacking a Fire Hammer. Following the reconstruction of LEGO Island, Knuckles and Crooks met up with B and Rookie. Knuckles was concerned to learn that B did not wish to return to Dino Attack Headquarters and rest, instead immediately going on a mission to fight Mutant Dinos in the mountains. Knuckles admonished B for his foolishness, warning him of the dangers he would face of going alone on a mission, which prompted Rookie to join B, much to the surprise of Knuckles and Crooks. Knuckles, along with B, Rookie, and Crooks, traveled with Reptile in the rear guard to Adventurers' Island. They fought Skeleton Mummies in the desert and assisted the native dinosaurs in the war against Mutant Dinos. Later, Knuckles and Crooks helped out at Outpost 4 following a Mutant Dino attack while waiting for B to recover from a coma. Knuckles also sent Rookie back to Antarctica to find Sucker. Once B regained consciousness, Knuckles joined him and Hotwire in attending a briefing by Semick as the team prepared to head to the Temple of Hotep III. Knuckles, B, and Crooks shared a Fire Hammer as they traveled to the Maelstrom-infected region of the island. Their convoy was attacked by a pack of Mutant Raptors and Mutant Lizards. In the ensuing fight, they crashed their vehicle, but were rescued by David Norman. As they repaired their Fire Hammer, Knuckles gave B his father's handgun. At the Temple of Hotep III, their Fire Hammer was wrecked again, and Crooks and Knuckles were knocked unconscious. When he awoke, they were joined by Sucker and Rookie. They proceeded to the real Maelstrom Temple, but by the time they arrived, the battle was already over. There, they met up with Zapper, and Knuckles confirmed that Zapper was telling the truth. They returned to LEGO City in a ship. However, because their squad was erroneously reported as KIA, they needed Semick's security clearance in order to dock. To be expanded... Abilities and Traits Knuckles was a fearsome boxer, hence his codename. As Rookie's more respectable brother, Knuckles trusted B and Crooks to keep Rookie honest. He could be a snarky joker at times, commenting on B "going all official" after requesting a status report. Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, Knuckles is not named after the character from Sonic the Hedgehog. *Although Knuckles did not originally appear in Dino Attack: Legacy, he was the subject of the Dino Attack: Legacy and Knuckles re-edit for April Fools' Day 2017. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Alpha Team Agents Category:Benton Kabrinsky Category:Deceased Characters Category:To Be Expanded